Meatlug
|Source = Franchise}} Meatlug is Fishlegs' Gronckle from the film and the television series. Her name was first revealed in Gift of the Night Fury. Appearance According to Fishlegs, Meatlug is 14 feet long, has an 18 foot wingspan, and weighs 5,724 pounds. She's dark brown in the film, but a lighter brown in tv-series. She's also covered in small purple spots. Meatlug's height is about the same as Gobber's but standing on her hind legs she is much taller as seen in the episode Animal House of Dragons: Riders of Berk. How To Train Your Dragon Meatlug is the first dragon the teens are forced to battle during the Dragon training lessons. She downs all of them except for Astrid and nearly kills Hiccup. She notably does not even contemplate sparing him, but Gobber yanks her away just in time to save Hiccup. The teens continue to train with her throughout the film, and Hiccup's tactics, which he has learned from watching Toothless, work very well with her. At the film's climax, Hiccup taught his classmates how to ride the dragons before they flew off to rescue their tribe from the Red Death. Meatlug was ridden by Fishlegs. She fights in the battle, but gets discombobulated by the noise of the Viking shields. She spins out of control and lands on Fishlegs. That ends her part in the battle. She is seen again at the end of the film being ridden by Fishlegs. She and her rider race off after Hiccup as the new era of Berk begins. Gift of the Night Fury It is revealed Fishlegs named his Gronckle Meatlug, and Berk is preparing to celebrate Snoggletog for the first time with their dragons when suddenly the dragons all leave. Fishlegs is revealed to have chained up Meatlug, preventing her from leaving until Hiccup accidentally releases the Gronckle and she flies off with him. After the takeoff, Hiccup yells, "Meatlug?!", in surprise that Meatlug had not left. Meatlug did not acknowledge Hiccup until he yelled by taking her eyes off the sky in front of her to look at Hiccup in equal shock for a second before returning to flying. Inside the barn where Fishlegs kept Meatlug, he, Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut Thorston and Tuffnut discover that Meatlug is a she when they found her eggs in the hay. Until that point, the Vikings had thought that Meatlug was male, although apparently having noticed some behaviors more in line with female dragons, Fishlegs comments that "actually explains a few things". Meanwhile Meatlug, with Hiccup on her back, flies to an island filled with dragons and their newly-hatched babies. There, Hiccup realizes this is where all the dragons come to lay their eggs. Hiccup manages to return all the dragons and their babies to Berk, where Meatlug immediately goes to feed her hatchlings which she left at the barn and is tackled by a happy Fishlegs. Meatlug presumably partakes in Snoggletog with her rider as Fishlegs is holding two of her babies. Dreamworks Dragons: The Series In the TV series, Fishlegs and Meatlug establish a very endearing relationship, very similar in strength to Hiccup and Toothless' relationship. Dragons: Riders of Berk Side-by-side, they express that they really care for each other and both appear to be extremely heartbroken when they had to leave each other. Fishlegs tells a story to Meatlug, which involved Meatlug to fart an awful smell which Fishlegs quotes as: "Smells like rose petals." But despite his words he keels over and passes out from the terrible stench. Fishlegs then developed a series of hand signals to give Meatlug instructions without needing to speak. Meatlug and the other dragons were able to scare off the Berserkers. Meatlug then found a stone of good fortune, which was actually a Changewing egg. She then helped Fishlegs confront Snotlout and found the egg he took from the changewings. Meatlug then helped the other dragons rescue Hiccup and Toothless from Alvin and his Outcasts. Dragons: Defenders of Berk Meatlug, when she and Fishlegs were dismissed from finding an Outcast ship because they were slow, Meatlug ingested a large amount of rocks, which allow her to create a lava pool that when dried up was stronger and lighter than iron, dubbed Gronckle Iron by Gobber. After she ran out, Fishlegs and Gobber gave her different rocks, accidentally giving her a magnet making her skin magnetic. Meatlug became frightened and ran out of the village after attracting different metal objects, including Hiccup's metal leg, and discovering the Outcast ship, Fishlegs and Hiccup used her magnetism to disarm the Outcast ship, sinking it in the process. Meatlug then went with Fishlegs and Stormfly to assist Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless in fighting off the Flightmare during Aurvandil's Fire. Meatlug felt neglected when Fishlegs spent time training with Iggy. During the competition, Meatlug found Alvin, Savage and Mildew spying on the teens. She was then captured by them and used as a hostage. The Terrors were used to save her. Afterward, having regreted neglecting her, Fishlegs decided to catch up with Meatlug and played games with her. Meatlug and Fishlegs were then able to rally the wild Gronkles of Dragon Island to defend their home against the Screaming Death. Meatlug then helped Fishlegs and Hiccup examine the Frozen Skrill that was found by the Berserkers. Meatlug and Toothless then tried to keep the Skrill at the Academy but escaped. Meatlug then held off the Berserkers while Hiccup took on the Skrill. After the Skrill and the twin disappeared, Meatlug and Fishlegs then searched for them with little success. Meatlug then assisted Hiccup and the other riders in cleaning up Mildew cabbage field. When Stormfly and Hookfang started to act weird, Meatlug assisted Fishlegs in finding the cause, which was Dragon Root. After Stormfly cut it loose, Meatlug flew it out to sea. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 1 Meatlug then assisted Fishlegs in his new job as a historian to Berk's children by carrying several of them. Meatlug then rescued Fishlegs, who was hypnotized into Thor Bonecrusher, from a wild Scauldron. Meatlug was then able to scare Fishlegs out his Bonecrusher personality and fly him away from the Scauldron. Meatlug then assisted Fishlegs in his search for Dark Deep by lighting the Dragon Eye with her Lava blasts, revealing the location. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 4 Defenders of the Wing, Part 2 Gruff Around the Edges Midnight Scrum Not Lout Saving Shattermaster Dire Straits The Longest Day Gold Rush Out of the Frying Pan Twintuition Blindsided Shell Shocked, Part 1 Shell Shocked, Part 2 Dawn of the Dragon Racers Meatlug then assisted the other dragons and their riders in catching Silent Sven's sheep. She then assisted Fishlegs in building his ship for the Regatta. However, she became sea sick and sank the ship. She and Fishlegs then helped Hiccup and Toothless in winning the first Dragon Race by finding the real black sheep. Sometime later, she and Fishlegs then had the Ingerman family crest for their face paint for the dragon races. How to Train Your Dragon 2 Five years after the first film, Meatlug and Fishlegs participated in Dragon Racing. She got in time to captured the black sheep before Astrid and Stormfly but being behest gave it to Ruffnut. She and the other dragons then helped Astrid in finding Drago Bludvist but were captured by his men. After Eret helped them escape, Meatlug then helped Hiccup's mother Valka in fighting Drago. However, After Drago's Bewilderbeast defeated hers, Meatlug and the others then followed its call. However, Meatlug and the other dragons were then freed when Toothless challenged the Bewilderbeast and became the new Alpha dragon. Meatlug was then reunited with Fishlegs and they resumed their participation in the dragon races. Relationships Fishlegs Ingerman Meatlug was used for training against new beginners as she attacked Fishlegs. Being her rider, Fishlegs and Meatlug are shown to be extremely close, to the point that their relationship is slightly odd; Fishlegs often refers to himself as Meatlug's 'Daddy'. Meatlug has been known to lick Fishlegs' feet before going to bed, and Fishlegs sings her songs and tells her stories about 'Princess Meatlug'. Meatlug is extremely affectionate and loving towards Fishlegs, and had saved him several times. They have similar personalities, and have shown to hate being apart from one another. Meatlug always knows when to comfort Fishlegs, and vice versa. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Hiccup first met Meatlug in the arena, where she tried to kill him, but was fortunately stopped by Gobber the Belch. She was later outsmarted by Hiccup, because he used Dragon nip on her.How to Train Your Dragon Later, he helped Fishlegs train her. Hiccup briefly rode Meatlug by accident, resulting in him landing on the Dragon Rookery.Gift of the Night Fury In episode The Eel Effect Meatlug 'hugged' and licked him. Hiccup's metal leg briefly became stuck to Meatlug when she became magnetized as he was trying to calm her down from her panic, resulting in him spending some time dangling from Meatlug until Fishlegs and Toothless were able to get her to expel the magnetic rocks. Toothless Though their relationship has never been truly shown, it can be assumed they are on friendly terms. Toothless was shown to comfort Meatlug, like when Fishlegs was losing perspective in Worst In Show ,assisted her in keeping the Frozen Skrill from escaping, and she even helped him to be captured from having the Eel Pox to get the cure from their riders. Their relationship could be the same as their riders. Toothless wasn't too impressed that Meatlug was trying to be fierce to face off the Catastrophic Quaken as he shown her she was wrong by using a small plasma blast that easily stunned her. By the end of How to Train Your Dragon 2, Meatlug acknowledged Toothless as the new Alpha dragon. Astrid Hofferson Though they are not very close to one another, Meatlug did give Astrid a lift out of the volcano in Out of the Frying Pan, and then gave her a ride when she saved her from Drago's Traps.How to Train Your Dragon 2 Gobber the Belch She has shown at first to be like other dragons to be aggressive. She was going to try to kill Hiccup, but she was interrupted by Gobber to be pulled back to her cage. She has shown later to like him when he became more of a friend to Fishlegs. Later she was sick from eating too many rocks and she was helped by Gobber by tickling her with a feather. After that, she with Fishlegs and Gobber created Gronckle Iron. Later she was fed different types of rocks only to make her a living magnet. Later, when they caught her, Gobber tickled her again to spit out the magnetic rock. For thanks, Gobber made her a pair of earrings as a gift for producing Gronckle Iron. It can also be assumed that they are on good terms. Hookfang She shown to get a bit of bullying from Hookfang as she was frighted from his shadow from the episode of Dragon We Trust. But she has protected him from the Fireworms when he ran out of hot shots. She even got hit a few times from showing no concern for him at all as getting hit from his wing when he flew in the Dragon Training Academy and use his tail whip on her to get the sheep from her rider in the second film. Hookfang also helped in training Meatlug and Fishlegs to become fierce, as he got body slammed by her. She even tried to protect both Hookfang from Speed Stingers when they were already stung by Speedy. Their relationship could be greater then their riders but could be mostly Hookfang dosent notice to well that he cause promblems for her. Snotlout Though Meatlug has been teased by Snotlout many times from being the slowest dragon of the group as she doesn't shown to get hurt from him. She used her body slam on him with extra weight with her owner to show off her new skill. She was even saved by Snotlout from Alvin and gave him a ride to find Hookfang as well. She even got trained by Snotlout to become a fierce dragon in order to face off the Catastrophic Quaken. In the episode Total Nightmare, Snotlout said that Meatlug was too slow for him when he was finding a replacement for Hookfang and he gets her too upset. Stoick The Vast Meatlug was shows some relation to the Leader of Berk as Stoick was looking for dragon of his own. But he soon to realized that her personality is too motherly for him and not true dragon. She accidental crash into him by full speed tackle when she and her rider were trying to escape from the training academy from Dagur's dragon root. She was very lonely when her rider became hypnotized from Snotlout to become worthy Viking as she jumps on Stoick to lick him so she wouldn't too be lonely, as this could be another reason why she licked him because he might understand losing a best friend such as Thornado. Tormentor At first, Meatlug was very frightened by Tormentor when he took over Dark Deep itself, forcing all the Gronckles leave the island and migrate to Dragon's Edge. The situation made Meatlug upset and later on grew angry. Meatlug then trained with Fishlegs and Snotlout to take on Tormentor, though against Hiccup's advice. Soon on when Snotlout, Fishlegs and Meatlug ventured to Dark Deep, Tormentor faced Fishlegs and Meatlug head on. Meatlug, wanting to retreat as instinct, also wanted to return Dark Deep to the Gronckles. So Meatlug faced Tormentor, not till she realized that Tormentor was just lonely. So Meatlug gained a relationship with Tormentor, and even took a nuzzle to it. Windshear Meatlug was trying to play with Windshear but making Windshear feel uncomfortable at their first time they met. But later, as Windshear returns, Meatlug, who has personality like her rider, loves all dragons but Windshear who have shown to have personality of Heather didn't want to get along with other dragons as these two didn't get along for while. But as soon the riders switch dragons they worked together to be team and became friends. Dagur As Meatlug was like any other dragons known that Dagur was long time enemies for few years. But when Dagur change his ways she help Dagur to train Shattermaster became trustworthy. Mostly likely thought she wanted to help because he riding a gronckle. Shattermaster Meatlug helps Shattermaster to become better in dragon training in order to bond more with his rider Dagur, which became more of success. Shattermaster is shown to be very happy to learn from Meatlug's skills. Personality Meatlug mellowed the most after the events in the movie. She is very kind and loving. Meatlug is also motherly, as she even plays with the younger kids on Berk, as seen on Gift of the Night Fury. She also comforts Fishlegs when he's down. Meatlug can also be hostile to enemies. She cares about Fishlegs very much, and is usually by his side. Meatlug has shown multiple times to be very loyal to Fishlegs. They have a very sweet, caring relationship. They also understand each other very well. In fact after Hiccup and Toothless they have the strongest bond. Like most dragons and their riders, they have a similar personality. They both show that they can be very afraid of things, but both will try to get over their fear to face it. She saved Fishlegs on numerous occasions and stood by him when he needed her, which was shown in the cave. She is shown to be protective of Fishlegs, which was proven when she protected Fishlegs from the Speed Stingers. She was visibly worried about Fishlegs when he got close to Gobber's traps. Meatlug is also smart in her own way. She even shown to have more bit of dog like personality such as when she gets upset she starts to whine adorably. She also doesn't like being alone, as shown when Fishlegs was hypnotized into Thor Bonecrusher. Meatlug does show to get along my with many hatchling's as she shows to be motherly to them. As she shown to care for young Stinger as she nudge him to try train, she shown to care for the baby Europtodon, and changewing egg. Though she also motherly to Fishlegs as well. Abilities and Skills Thanks to her training with Fishlegs, Meatlug's skills have risen above the ordinary level of those of a regular wild Gronckle. Fire: Like all Gronckles, Meatlug eats rocks in order to breath fire in the form of balls made of molten lava. However, a hidden ability of her is that the type of lava she producers, depends on what type of minerals she ate. This was how Fishlegs and Gobber discovered Gronckle Iron. Fighting Skills: She learn some powerful skills from her rider that came in handy to defeat her enemies. *'Gas, & Tail-Bludgeon: '''She'll wait for an enemy to get close enough, then passes gas right in their face to stun them, then use her tail to finish them off. * '''Stop, Drop, & Hover': She flies up in the air with her rider, then falls down with great speed. But this actually is a rescue skill.9 *'Gale Force Gronckle: '''Meatlug will start spinning at a very high speed using her head and clubbed tail to attack. It's shown to be so powerful, that it can knock a fully grown Typhoomerang out of the air. '''Intelligence and Communication Skills': She is shown to be very intelligent as understand Fishlegs and humans in general quite well. She usually knows when Fishlegs needs company or comfort (Though this isn't always two-sided) and has been trained to understand Fishleg's hand gestures as commands such as when Fishlegs saved Ruffnut and Tuffnut from a breaking tree branch. She also figured out quickly Toothless had eaten an eel. She has also learned how to recognize her rider's dragon call that acts as a beacon in case she and Fishlegs get separated. She even came up the idea to use her powerful gas in order to be free from the Screaming Death mouth. She even came with her own idea by using her kind to help out to feed the Eruptodon since she wasn't table to do so herself when Hiccup ask her to do by herself. Gas: When trapped in the Screaming Death's mouth, Meatlug released gas by farting. The Screaming Death immediately let the Gronckle go in disgust and surprise. Endurance and Stamina: Her skin is made mostly of rock like body armor making her an endurable opponent.1 She can be hit in the face by Alvin the Treacherous, and still able to stand to try to hold her ground.9 Her stamina has shown to be about one day long, before she dropped on the ground, exhausted.11 Senses: Meatlug has shown to have an amazing sense of smell. She was able to find Fishlegs under his bed, detect hostile Vikings such as Alvin the Treacherous, Savage, and Mildew, find Dragon Root, and also managed to finds a Changewing egg that was buried in the sand. Strength: Meatlug with her heavy weight rider are able to pin down some dragons, able to stop dragons like Toothless and Hookfang. She even was shown to be bit stronger as she was being train by Snotlout to enhance her strength by smashing to large boulder as it too several times for her to crush it to bits. As over the few years she shown to be much stronger from the age possible as she was able to carry the Skrill or Toothless with her heavy rider meaning her strength is able to lift possible nearly under ton. As proven by carrying the weight of Fishlegs, Astrid, Hiccup and Mala she shown to be quite struggle but still able to do so in the the intense heat of the volcano but she was trying to do her best to carry Throk but he refuse as he notice she couldn't carry them all out of the heated volcano. Fire types Meatlug's fire disposal comes in 3 different forms ( 4 technically) Lava blast- The first form of her rock disposal is a "lava blast", which is really a molten rock melted in the Gronkle's stomach that is spat out. Twin lava- in the httyd game, a gronkle's level 2 fire fires 2 blasts of lava that lock on the opponent with very very rare failure, unknown what the move is called in general, It might have been called twin lava. Lava burp- level 3 fire of the Gronkle is called the lava burp, the gronkle spits/burps a ball of condensed, heated rock that burns the opponent before exploding into 3 balls of fire with common failure, Lava burst- it's the same fire as the lava blast, just fired at very high speeds. Trivia *Meatlug licks Fishlegs' feet before he goes to bed. *According to Fishlegs, Meatlug's favorite food is granite. *Meatlug likes to play Toss the Sheep with Fishlegs. *In the film and in The Gift of The Night Fury, Meatlug's wings beat like a hummingbird where you can't see the individual beats. In the series, you can easily see each beat of the wing. *Ironically, while Fishlegs is very knowledgeable about the traits and biology of various dragon species, he is unable to tell that his dragon is female prior to her laying eggs in Gift of the Night Fury. *In the sequel, Meatlug's coloring is the same as in the series, not the first movie. *Meatlug has been shown to be able to walk on her hind legs and can stand up for an entire night just like Toothless, but prefers walking on all fours. *Fishlegs mentioned Meatlug had a cousin, who was killed during the Dragon Training in the Arena. * Meatlug was incorrectly thought to be a male and her gender was revealed when the twins found her eggs. * She has the ability to create Gronkle Iron. * Meatlug's wings are actually shorter than her body length. * She is the only Academy dragon not affected by Dragon Root. * In Brazil, Meatlug's name is "Batatão", which means "big potato". References External link Site Navigation Category:Dragon Characters Category:Dragon training Category:Females Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Dragons Category:Movie Dragons Category:Main Characters Category:Academy Dragons Category:Tamed Dragons Category:Boulder Class Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Dragons Category:Dragons With Immunities Category:Gronckles Category:Slow dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon (film) Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon (film) Characters Category:Franchise Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Dragons Category:Fishlegs Ingerman